


control

by iihappydaysii



Series: Six Ravens AUs [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Six Ravens - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Phil, Explicit Sex, Gags, Handcuffs, I Tried, M/M, Prince Phil, Punishment, Rough Sex, Six Ravens AU, Smut, Spit As Lube, Sub Phil, dom Dan, idk what this is, leave me alone, not canon fic, please don't take it too seriously, this is not my speciality, top dan, yes i pretended six ravens is a fandom, you can read this without having read 6r but you should read 6r just bc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: Dan tells Prince Phil that sometimes during sex he likes to be in total control





	control

**Author's Note:**

> a totally not canon six ravens au, i'm writing fic of my fic let me live sfkjsk

“I know you have a lot of secrets, Phil, and you’ve shared so many with me. It’s time for me to share some of mine with you.” Dan put a hand on Phil’s thigh, slowing sliding to the sensitive inner thigh.

“Secrets?” Phil swallowed. “You have secrets?”

Dan leaned in and whispered in his ear. “I do. Would you like to know them?”

“Of course, Dan. I’d like to know everything there is to know about you.” Ever since they’d met that very first time, when Dan had shook his hand and called Phil, your highness,Phil had wanted to know Dan, inside and out—and he’d wanted Dan to know him too.

Dan gave him a sly smile. “Good.”

 

. . .

 

Phil was handcuffed to his own bed, locked in place by steel, police-grade handcuffs. His wrists were aching. Certainly bruised. A blindfold was covering his eyes. Not a blindfold. His own tie. One he’d worn to a fancy garden party of his mother’s last week. And his mouth. That was the part that had him on edge—a good edge—but an edge nonetheless. It was something Dan had brought along with him, stowed in his suitcase. A rubber ball gag to keep him quiet until Dan wanted to hear him speak.

Which wasn’t very often. Not when they were like this.

Phil heard the door open. Heard Dan walk into the room, his shoes snapping on the hardwood.

He was probably fully dressed. He usually stayed fully dressed, doing little more than getting his cock out so Phil could take it, either in his mouth or his ass.

Phil wondered which one it would be tonight.

 

. . .

 

“I have some… interesting tastes.”

“Like in music? I know, Dan.” He’d heard enough of that strange shit to know… he assumed someone who’s best friend was a pop star would have a more mainstream taste in music.

“No, Phil. Not in music… in sex.”

“Sex?” Phil let out a nervous giggle. He had no idea the appropriate way to react to this.

Dan nodded.

“You want me to spank you or something?” Phil asked, trying to break the tension.

There was a pause then Dan’s voice lowered, deepened, “I’d rather spank you.”

Phil flushed hot all over, a dirty image he hadn’t prepared for playing through his mind. Phil, the prince, bent over Dan’s knee, his trousers tugged down, his bare ass pink from the force of Dan’s massive hand.

“You’re into like… bdsm?”

“I’m a dom, Phil. It’s why I work for myself. Own my own companies. I like control. In every aspect of my life.”

“Including sex?”

“Yes. Including sex.”

 

. . .

 

Dan took the ball gag out of Phil’s mouth. Saliva was drooling down his chin, and he knew he looked an absolute mess even if he still couldn’t see. Dan loved when he looked an absolute mess, especially when he was naked. And Phil was naked now. Dan had asked him to undress earlier, under his gaze, before he’d handcuffed Phil to this bed, blindfolded him, gagged him and left him here.

Before he’d left though, Dan had checked to make sure Phil could knock on the wall. In times like this, it was their agreed upon ‘safeword’.

Now that the ball gag was out of Phil’s mouth, Phil expected it to be replaced by Dan’s cock, but it wasn’t.

“Touch yourself,” Dan said. “Touch yourself and beg me for it.”

“For what, sir?” Phil asked. He knew to always call Dan sir. If he didn’t, Dan would make it hard for him to walk the next day.

“For my cock. I want you to beg me to fuck you with it.”

“Or what?” Phil asked, not that he was _actually_ opposed to begging Dan for a fuck.

“Or you can blow me. I’ll come on your face, and we’re done for the night.”

Phil groaned. “D—sir. Please.”

“Please what, my prince?”

He was already turned on. From the circumstance, from Dan’s voice, from the way imagined Dan looked right now. He wished he could see it.

“Fuck me, sir. Want your cock.”

“Want it?”

“Need it, sir. Fuck me. Please. You can take me dry if you want to. I just want to be on your cock.”

Phil couldn’t see it, but he heard Dan spit in his hand.

 

. . .

 

“Rules?” Phil asked. “What kind of rules?”

“What you can call me. When you can touch me, when you can look at me… that sort of thing, and you get to give me rules too. Things you like and things you don’t. And a safeword of course.

“A safeword, like Buffy or something?”

“Not Buffy.” Dan gave Phil a look. “Something you wouldn’t naturally call out during sex.”

“ _Hey.”_

“Not Chris Hemsworth, either.”

“I'm not telling you anything, ever again.” Phil pouted.

“No pouting. That’s one of my rules and if you break one of my rules, you get punished.”

“This is when the spanking comes in?”

Dan gave him another one of those devilish grins. “Among other things.”

“Other things?”

“Spanking, flogging, whips… some people like to be fucked more roughly than usual. We can decided what’s on the table together. If you’re interested, of course.”

 

. . .

 

 

Dan thrust into him—just spit, nothing else. It didn’t feel great, but Phil was a bit fucked up (to say the least) and he liked when it didn’t feel great. Dan knew this, and he knew just how to give him that pain he wanted without really hurting him.

“Fuck, Dan! Shit! Fuck, fuck!” Instinctively, his body tried to move away from Dan, but Dan just spread Phil’s legs and held him in place as he fucked in the rest of the way.

Phil was gasping for breath and writhing on Dan’s cock, waiting for that moment when that pain would ease into something else. They’d done this so many times. They had total trust and Phil knew that Dan trusted him to safeword if he didn’t like something, but Phil loved this. It was one of the punishments he’d asked for—and they’d done it many times before.

Phil liked being fucked into submission, liked being shown his place, at least in this fantasy they’d built between them.

“Next time you won’t be such a cheeky little shit will you?”

“No, sir. I’ll be good for you. I’m sorry.”

Dan stroked Phil’s cheek with the back of his hand. “I know you’re sorry, baby, but you still have to take your punishment.”

He pulled back and thrust in again. Hard.

 

. . .

 

“So, Phil, what are you thinking?” Dan asked, sounding shy now. “Is this something you’d want to try with me?”

Phil nodded.

“Good.”

“So, do we do this all the time or just…”

“Not all the time. God no, Phil. Just when we both want to. The rest of the time. It’s just us.”

“Oh, okay, good… so like, what _do_ I call you?”

“Sir,” Dan said. “Or Mr. Howell.”

Phil shuddered, a sudden roll of heat moving through him. “You want me to call you Mr. Howell in bed.”

“We won’t always be in a bed, but yes… is that okay with you?”

Phil nodded again. It was more than okay with him. It was hot. Very, very hot. “When can we try?”

“We can try right now, if you want, after we finish up talking about a few things. I’ll start slow though.”

“So no leather harnesses?”

Dan laughed. “Maybe next time.”

 

. . .

 

Dan had come inside Phil, and then told Phil he could come. He couldn’t do it on command but it didn’t take long with Dan’s hand on him, and the sound of his deep voice encouraging him.

_That’s it, baby. You can do it. Come all over yourself. Look so pretty like that._

Eventually, Phil did. He came all over himself in long, hot stripes.

Dan pulled Phil’s blindfold off. “Look at yourself. Jesus Christ. All over you, pouring out of you. Such a naughty, dirty prince.”

Phil snorted.

Dan flopped down beside him on the bed. “Shut up.”

“Sorry, you know, how I am. Once I come, everything is hilarious instead of sexy.”

Dan leaned over Phil to unlock his cuffs. “Yeah, I remember the disaster of trying for multiple orgasms that one time. We’ve had to stick with edging ever since, which is just as much for me, to be honest.”

Phil gave him a look as he rubbed his ribs.. “Decidedly less for me though.”

Dan just poked him in the side. “Want to cuddle and watch Westworld now?”

“Yes, but you also have to feed me and massage my sore asshole.”

“I’m not massaging your asshole, you buffoon,” Dan said. “But I will order you dinner. You don’t have to work tomorrow, do you?”

“I actually have a meeting with the prime minister tomorrow… and my mum.”

Dan grimaced. “Oops.”

 


End file.
